MY BABY BOY
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: " Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kubaca di salah satu majalah itu ?"/Siapa orang yang membutuhkan rahimnya ? Kenapa dia ?/"Aku harap kau senang tinggal disini dan jaga baik-baik bayi itu."/"saat kau melahirkan bayi itu. kenapa ? tidak sabar menyingkirkannya ?/YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/2 SHOOT/NO BASH/NO WAR/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : MY BABY BOY **

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance /Famiy**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, twoshoot**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

'_**THANK YOU, MY LOVELY BEAR…'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hanya itu caranya ?"

" Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kubaca di salah satu majalah itu ?"

Taecyeon tersenyum lebar mendengar suara polos nan antusias itu, dia sebenarnya tidak mau mengecewakan _hoobae _semasa kuliahnya ini tapi apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong itu memang mustahil dan sangat berbahaya. "Tidak semua orang memiliki keistimewaan itu."

"Menyebalkan sekali !"sungut _cherry lips_ itu tidak suka.

"Ada solusi lain, Taec ?"tanya suara bass namja sedari tadi diam menyaksikan ekspresi lucu yang berganti-ganti diwajah indah pasangannya. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak setuju dengan rencana beresiko Jaejoong tadi. Dia tidak mau hanya karena keinginan aneh itu Jaejoong akan dalam bahaya.

Taecyeon yang menjadi salah satu dokter ginekologi rumah sakit MYUNGWOO melihat pasangan yang duduk didepannya bergantian. "Kalian serius ?"tanyanya memastikan karena permintaan ini sedikit aneh.

Anggukan cepat kepala berambut _almond_ itu membuat Taecyeon tertawa geli,"_Arra_, kalian bisa mengunakan jasa sewa rahim ?"saran _namja _bertubuh besar itu akhirnya.

"Jelaskan maksudmu itu, Taec.."pinta_ namja_ bermata musang yang tangannya sedang diremas kuat oleh _namja_ cantik yang terlihat sangat antusias itu.

"Sewa rahim atau ibu pengganti. Wanita yang akan melahirkan anak untuk kalian tapi prosesnya akan lumayan panjang. Mungkin butuh beberapa kali percobaan untuk berhasil dan kalian harus menentukan sperma siapa yang akan digunakan….Ehkmm dan biayanya tidak sedikit."jelas Taecyeon singkat.

"Aku mau ! Biaya bukan masalah…Kapan kita bisa mulai ?"seru Jaejoong antusias.

"Boo, tenanglah..."sela Jung Yunho, _namja_ bermata musang yang terus menggenggam erat jemari lentik sosok cantik yang sedang tertawa riang itu.

"Bayi…Kita akan bisa memiliki bayi, Yunnie.."seru Jaejoong dengar suara bergetar. Dia begitu menginginkan satu-satunya hal yang tidak mereka miliki itu.

Yunho mendesah kalah sedangkan Taecyeon terkekeh geli. "Lakukan semua yang kau bisa Taec…"

.

.

.

**4 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

"Kau suka ?"

Senyum kecil mengulas dibibir merah itu,"Tentu, ini lezat sekali _oppa_."

Suasana restoran ekslusif itu menjelang makan siang terlihat sibuk dengan meja-meja yang dipenuhi pengunjung dan dengungan pelan suara orang-orang yang sedang berbicara. _Waitress _tampak berkeliling mengantarkan orderan ataupun membantu pengunjung yang baru tiba untuk mendapatkan tempat. _The tree_ memang salah satu restoran hotel yang paling terkenal saat ini karena baru dibuka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Interior yang mengusung tema pedesaan dengan miniature air terjun di tengah restoran menambah kesan indah tempat itu.

Disudut restoran, tepatnya disisi miniature pohon raksasa yang dipenuhi daun-daun berwarna merah duduk dengan tenang seorang _namja_ tampan dan _yoeja_ cantik. Keduanya tampak mengobrol ringan sambil sesekali sang _yoeja _tertawa kecil. Binar kagum terpancar jelas dari mata _yoeja_ bernama Lee Hyebin itu, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka jika orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya adalah _namja _tampan kaya raya yang sekarang duduk didepannya ini.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kenapa dokter menawarkan ini padaku ?"tuntut Hyebin dengan nada curiga._

_Dokter yang sedang menyesap secangkir kopi itu tersenyum ramah sebelum menjawab ringan,"Karena kau butuh uang dan aku lihat kau memenuhi syarat untuk itu."_

_Hyebin terdiam, ucapan dokter Ok benar. Dia butuh uang itu untuk kekasihnya yang sedang koma di rumah sakit ini karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. "Tapi dokter…"_

"_100 juta won untuk pembayaran diawal dan jumlah yang sama apabila bayi itu lahir dengan selamat."ujar Taecyeon lugas, dia yakin yoeja ini akan menerima tawarannya karena dari informasi yang diterimanya keuangan namja yang terbaring koma itu hampir kosong, tidak ada lagi dana untuk melanjutkan perawatan namja itu dan Taecyeon telah melihat riwayat kesehatan Lee Hyebin. Dia cocok untuk menjadi ibu pengganti bagi bayi kedua sahabatnya._

"_Siapa ?"tanya Hyebin penasaran. Dia ingin menjawab iya tapi berbagai pertanyaan menyeruak dalam benaknya. 200 juta won bukanlah uang yang sedikit !_

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu itu nona Hyebin. Katakan saja ya atau tidak !"seru Taecyeon tajam_

_Hyebin berpikir keras, jika dia tidak menerima tawaran ini maka Sungyu akan mati dan dia akan jadi sebatang kara karena keluarganya sudah membuangnya saat dia kabur membawa semua uang itu….Dia akan menjadi gelandangan….tapi…Siapa orang yang membutuhkan rahimnya ? Kenapa dia ? Apa yang terjadi jika nanti bayi itu tidak selamat ? Apa uang itu akan diambil kembali ? Bagaimana jika Sungyu sadar sebelum dia melahirkan bayi itu ? Mereka tidak mungkin lari membawa uang itu dengan bayi yang mungkin masih dikandungnya !_

_Taecyeon yang tidak sabar menunggu jawaban yoeja itu segera berdiri. "Kau tahu dimana harus mencariku nona Lee. Jika kau setuju, semua proses akan segera dimulai dan saat kau hamil, orang itu akan menemuimu langsung !"_

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

Pembicaraan dengan dokter Ok Taecyeon itu berlangsung hampir 4 bulan yang lalu. Akhirnya Hyebin menyetujuinya saat suatu malam Sungyu, kekasihnya tiba-tiba mengalami kejang yang mengakibatkan darah kembali mengumpal diotaknya dan membutuhkan operasi. Semua proses dilalui Hyebin hingga sekarang dia hamil 2 bulan.

Menyesal ? Tidak ! Lee Hyebin tidak merasa menyesal telah mengandung bayi _namja_ tampan dan kaya raya yang duduk dihadapannya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Jung Yunho si raja bisnis ? Wajah itu selalu terpampang di majalah bisnis. Hyebin tidak menyangka _namja_ ini tinggal di Korea dan bahkan sekarang ada bersamanya.

Diam-diam Hyebin tersenyum simpul, dia ingat dokter Ok bilang jika dia berhasil hamil maka dia akan tinggal bersama dengan pasangan yang menjadi orang tua biologis bayinya. Itu artinya Hyebin akan tinggal dengan Jung Yunho dan dia akan berusaha merebut perhatiaan _namja _tampan itu dari istrinya, siapa pun itu yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh umum.

'_Mungkin sekarang aku hanya orang yang menyewakan rahim namun aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjadi nyonya Jung ! Lagipula aku sedang mengandung bayinya._'pikir Hyebin licik. Dia seolah sudah melupakan Sungyu yang masih terbaring koma sejak bertemu dengan Jung Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan berusia 30 tahun itu tersenyum tipis melihat seringai kecil di bibir _yoeja _yang sedang mengandung bayi yang sangat diharapkan Jaejoongie-nya. Dia sudah memantau _yoeja_ ini sejak pertama kali Taecyeon mengusulkannya. Pemilihan_ yoeja_ ini bukan tanpa alasan atau hanya karena dia membutuhkan uang untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah menyusun semua barang yang kau butuhkan ?"tanya Yunho datar. Begitu ini selesai dia akan menyingkirkan _yoeja _culas ini.

Lagi-lagi _yoeja_ itu memberinya senyum manis,"Sudah _oppa._ Sejak dokter Ok mengatakan jika aku akan tinggal bersamamu." Hyebin terdiam sambil memainkan makanan dipiringnya, dia sangat penasaran dan itu membuatnya nekat bertanya,"_Oppa_…." Saat dilihatnya Yunho menatapnya ramah, Hyebin mengucapkan apa yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya berbulan-bulan. "Dimana istrimu ? Kenapa tidak pernah ada berita apapun tentang pernikahanmu ? Siapa dia ?".

Tawa geli Yunho membuat Hyebin semakin bingung, apalagi jawaban _namja_ itu. "Nanti kau akan bertemu istriku, tapi bukan sekarang…Yang sekarang harus kau lakukan adalah menjaga kehamilanmu karena anak itu adalah impian istriku !"seru Yunho tegas.

.

.

.

Mata Hyebin membelalak lebar dengan mulut mengangga penuh kekaguman melihat apartemen _penthouse_ super mewah yang terletak disalah satu distrik termahal kota Seoul. Dekorasi tempat itu hampir seperti museum karena dikelilingi oleh interior antik yang pasti berharga mahal. Dindingnya dipenuhi lukisan dari berbagai pelukis dunia. Gorden yang berjuntai indah dari langit-langit ruangan hingga lantai itu juga sangat mewah. Ruang makan yang diisi lengkap dengan meja marmer ditengahnya. Dapur super lengkap yang pasti menjadi impian setiap koki dunia dan kamar tidur kelas 1 yang mungkin hanya pernah dilihat Hyebin dari drama Korea. Dia seperti berjalan masuk kedalam dunia dongeng dan Lee Hyebin berharap ini semua akan menjadi miliknya nanti.

"Kau suka kamar ini, _noona _?"

Suara lembut yang terdengar dari ambang pintu kamar itu membuat Hyebin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan perlahan dia membalikan tubuhnya. Disana, tepatnya dipintu kamarnya bersandar seorang _namja_…Ya..Hyebin yakin kalau sosok itu adalah seorang _namja _dari tidak adanya tonjolan didadanya walaupun wajah _namja_ itu begitu rupawan dengan bibir merah dan mata besar itu, belum lagi kulit sepucat pualam dan warna rambut yang sangat sesuai dengannya.

"Ya, aku suka….Tapi, siapa kau ?"tanya Hyebin sopan, berusaha menekan getar senang dalam suaranya.

_Namja _berwajah rupawan itu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar dengan dekorasi mewah itu dengan senyum ceria. "Aku Jung Jaejoong."ujarnya singkat.

Lee Hyebin membalas senyum _namja_ cantik itu. 'Adik Yunho _oppa_. Bagus sekali, mungkin aku bisa mulai dari mengambil hatinya.'pikir Hyebin cepat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jaejoong-sii. Aku tidak tahu Yunho _oppa _punya _dongsaeng_…"

'_Dongsaeng ? Dasar bodoh sekali yoeja tamak ini !'_ Jaejoong tertawa dalam hati dan membiarkan kesalahpahaman itu saat melihat senyum sok baik Lee Hyebin, dia yakin _yoeja _ini pasti akan berbaik-baik padanya.

"Aku harap kau senang tinggal disini dan jaga baik-baik bayi itu."tunjuk Jaejoong langsung pada perut datar Hyebin.

"Tentu. Akan kupastikan bayi ini lahir selamat." Angguk Hyebin pasti. _'Karena dia adalah jalan bagiku menjadi nyonya Jung !'_

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin membiarkannya tinggal disini ?"tanya Yunho memastikan. _Namja _Jung itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar utama _penthouse_ yang ditempatinya bersama Jaejoong sedangkan Lee Hyebin berada dilantai bawah, mungkin sudah tertidur.

Jaejoong yang sedang membalik-balikan majalah mode melirik sejenak _namja _tampan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hanya sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. "Yakin sekali. Aku bisa mengawasinya dan memastikan anak kita baik-baik saja." Jaejoong menutup majalahnya saat merasa hembusan nafas hangat ditengkuknya sebelum bibir dingin itu mencium kuat kulit lembut di lehernya, menjilat dan mengulum pelan telinganya hingga _namja_ cantik itu mendesah kecil, ditambah tangan Yunho dengan nakal menyusup dalam kimono mini yang dikenakannya dan memilin _nipple_-nya dengan seduktif.

"Eugghh…Yunniee…Aku…"suara itu teredam saat Yunho melumat _cherry lips_ itu gemas, mengigit pelan bibir indah itu agar terbuka dan dia bisa mulai mengeksplorasi seluruh goa hangat_ namja _terkasihnya itu. Lengan Jaejoong otomatis melingkar erat pada leher kekar _namja _berkulit tan itu. Merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho hingga hampir tidak ada cela diantara mereka. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, membuang kain terakhir yang menutup tubuh kekar itu. Desah nafas dan erangan terdengar bergantian di kamar mewah itu. Peluh dan aroma sex membasahi bedcover merah darah yang menjadi kesukaan Jaejoong. Dia menjerit keras saat dengan kuat Yunho memberinya kenikmatan yang selalu membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

"Boo…Euughh…_Saranghae_…"ucap Yunho diantara deru nafasnya yang berkejaran. Itu seperti ucapan saKral yang selalu diulang _namja_ Jung itu setiap saat. Dia mencintai _namja_ dalam pelukannya melebihi apapun !

Dengan tubuh lelah namun pipi yang merona merah Jaejoong mencium lembut bibir hati _namja _yang masih ada diatasnya itu. "_Nado saranghae, my lovely bear_…"bisiknya tepat sebelum melumat kuat bibir Yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu bayi itu. Kita akan hidup bertiga dengan bahagia dan rumah kita akan penuh dengan suara jeritannya."seru Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh polos Yunho, mendengar detak jantung_ namja_ yang selalu bersamanya ini.

Yunho membelai lembut rambut almond yang begitu disukainya,"Tentu…Bayi itu akan jadi milikmu, Boojae….Aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya."

Ya, Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong bukanlah saudara. Mereka adalah pasangan sehidup semati yang sangat menginginkan seorang keturunan, tepatnya Jaejoong-lah yang menginginkan hal itu ! Sesuai janji yang mereka ucapkan 5 tahun yang lalu, Jung Yunho akan memberikan semua hal yang diinginkan orang tercintanya itu dengan semua cara !

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Kebosanan menunggu waktu training yang tak ada habisnya membuahkan ide geje ini. Sering atau mungkin beberapa ff mengangkat tema ini dengan jejung sebagai pihak ke 3 yang akan menyerahkan bayinya…so bolehkan gw menulis dari sisi lain ?

SEE YOU SOON….


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : MY BABY BOY **

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance /Famiy**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, twoshoot**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

'_**THANK YOU, MY LOVELY BEAR…'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**3 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

"Ugghhh, aku tidak sanggup melakukan ini Joongie…."keluh Hyebin dengan suara memelas pada sosok rupawan yang menatapnya tajam. Secangkir susu dan beberapa butir vitamin terletak didepan _yoeja_ dengan perut membuncit itu. Lee Hyebin memang sangat tidak menyukai rasa susu hamil yang selalu dipaksakan Jaejoong padanya.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong menampar wajah sok imut itu jika tidak mengingat anak yang diimpikannya sedang ada diperut _yoeja_ itu ! Dengan semua usaha dan kesabaran ditekannya semua emosi itu dan mengulaskan senyum lebar. "Kau harus minum susu dan vitamin itu, _noona_. Jika tidak _hyungie _akan sangat kecewa….Bukankah kau sedang berusaha merebut perhatian Yunho _hyung_ ?"goda Jaejoong seraya mengedipkan matanya. _'Akan kucincang kau hingga serpihan kecil bila berani merebut Jung Yunho dariku !_'desis Jaejoong dalam hati saat melihat Lee Hyebin tersenyum simpul, pasti sedang membayangkan hal-hal menjijikkan.

"_Arra_, akan kuminum…Asal kau tahu Joongie, aku sangat tersiksa dengan semua _morning sickness_, susu, vitamin dan semua hal tentang kehamilan ini. Kalau bisa aku ingin bayi ini segera lahir !"keluh Hyebin lagi dengan wajah muram. "Bentuk tubuhku semakin aneh setiap harinya ! Bagaimana mungkin Yunho _oppa_ mau melirikku….Joongieeee, katakan padaku apa kakak iparmu itu sangat cantik ? Apa_ oppa_ sangat mencintainya ?"gerutu Hyebin cepat sekaligus bertanya tentang hal yang semakin membuat Jaejoong ingin berada jauh dari _yoeja _culas ini.

Selama ini memang hanya Jaejoong yang menemai Hyebin melewati masa awal kehamilan karena dia tidak mau Yunho berdekatan dengan _yoeja_ itu. Bukan karena dia tidak percaya pada _namja _Jung itu tapi karena Lee Hyebin seperti lintah jika sudah berdekatan dengan Yunho dan membuat _namja_ Jung itu akan melampiaskan rasa frustasinya pada jaejoong semalaman.

"Cantik atau tidak, hanya _hyungie _yang bisa menjawabnya dan apa _hyungie _mencintainya…Hmpfh tentu saja, buktinya _hyungie_ rela membayarmu untuk menjadi ibu pengganti."cetus Jaejoong telak, malas meladeni keluhan Hyebin lagi.

Hyebin terlihat kesal mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu. "Joongie, kau harus membantuku mendapatkan Yunho _oppa_…"tangan itu meremas pelan tangan Jaejoong yang akan meraih gelas kosong.

'_Aku akan menyingkirkanmu segera setelah anak kami lahir !_'gumam Jaejoong dalam hati dengan senyum manis dan membalas genggam tangan Hyebin. "Tentu saja, _noona_. Asal kau melahirkan bayi yang sehat."

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak beranjak pergi tapi ucapan spontan Hyebin membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

"Oh ya, Jaejoongie _kissmark _itu perbuatan _yoejachingu_-mu ya ?"Hyebin tersenyum simpul.

_Namja_ cantik itu menyeringai kecil sembari meraba _kissmark_ merah di lehernya. "Rahasia, _noona_."

.

.

.

.

BLAM….

BRUKKK…

Suara tas yang dilemparkan membuat Yunho mengalihkan matanya dari layar computer yang sedang menunjukan deretan angka penjualan _Group _Jung minggu ini. Kening _namja_ tampan itu mengeryit bingung saat melihat sosok cantik yang mengisi seluruh jiwanya duduk berselonjor dengan mata terpenjam dan mulut yang berkomat-kamit lucu. Dengan langkah pelan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh ramping itu ke pangkuannya, mengecup pelan pipi halus itu hingga mata doe yang selalu terlihat indah itu terbuka. "Sesuatu terjadi ?"tanyanya sabar.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, mencium sekilas bibir hati Yunho sebelum mengeluh kesal,"Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ocehan _yoeja _itu tentang mau merebutmu dan impian gilanya untuk menjadi nyonya Jung ! Menyebalkan sekali, apa dia tidak bisa melihat kau sama sekali tidak tertarik ?"seru Jaejoong sedikit emosi sembari tangannya melepaskan dasi Yunho yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Biarkan saja dia terus berkhayal, focus saja pada bayi dalam kandungannya dan rencana kita."hibur Yunho seraya meraih wajah Jaejoong menghadapnya, melumat dalam _cherry lips_ _namja _cantik itu dengan penuh gairah. Selama Lee Hyebin tinggal di_ penthouse_ itu mereka lebih sering menghabiskan saat panas penuh gairah di kamar pribadi Yunho di hotel _Group_ Jung.

Usai ciuman panas yang melibatkan _saliva_ dan saling bertarung lidah hingga keduanya terengah-engah, Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya didada kekar itu, mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yunho yang sibuk mengecut sisi wajahnya,"Kau sudah menemukan semuanya ? Taec setuju ?"

"Lengkap dan Taec sudah berjanji. Kita bisa pergi dan semua kejadian selama ini akan menjadi mimpi bagi _yoeja_ itu !"seru Yunho acuh, tangannya sibuk menyusup dalam kaus _v-neck_ _namja _cantik yang terlihat begitu mengoda dengan bibir yang sedikit membengkak itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan mendesah kecil saat mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh besar Yunho, dia tahu_ namja_ ini akan selalu mengabulkan semua keinginannya. "Dan aku akan mendapatkan bayi kita ! _Gomawo bear_…Kau sudah mewujudkan impianku."

"_Everything for my lovely_ Jung Jaejoong…_Everything,_ Boojae…_Saranghae_…Bisakah kau biarkan aku bersenang-senang sekarang, nae sarang…"bisik Yunho parau karena berusaha menahan gairahnya yang berkobar-kobar apalagi dilihatnya Jaejoong terkikik kecil mengemaskan. Dengan tidak sabar Yunho mengangkat tubuh ramping itu kearah kamar rahasia di ruang CEO itu.

.

.

.

**2 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Usia kandungan Lee Hyebin sudah berjalan 7 bulan dan waktu penantian Jaejoong hampir berakhir, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengendong putranya. Seorang putra yang sehat menurut hasil rontgen Taecyeon beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia juga menjalankan perannya sebagai adik Yunho dengan sangat baik karena_ yoeja_ tamak itu begitu mempercayainya hingga mengatakan pada Jaejoong semua rencana yang akan dilakukannya untuk menyingkirkan 'istri' Yunho nanti.

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong sedang mengemudikan BMW-nya dengan tenang dan Hyebin duduk tenang disampingnya memeluk beberapa _paper bag._ Mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan rumah dan perlengkapan bayi. Lee Hyebin bahkan hampir memborong seisi toko pakaian sexy yang mungkin akan ketinggalan zaman saat dia sudah bisa mengenakannya. _Yoeja_ itu memang selalu menginginkan materi, bahkan tanpa malu dia pernah meminta perhiasan dengan alasan mengidam pada Yunho. Keterlaluan !

"Kapan istri Yunho _oppa_ akan tiba ? Kenapa dia seolah tidak peduli pada bayi ini ? Apa dia masih sibuk berkeliling dunia ?" Hyebin sudah menanyakan itu berulang-ulang sejak Yunho mengatakan padanya pasangannya akan muncul begitu waktunya tiba, tapi ini sudah berbulan-bulan dan yang selalu Hyebin temui di _penthouse_ mewah itu hanya Jaejoong dan kadang-kadang Yunho jika _namja_ itu kembali dari perjalanan bisnis. Itu pun _namja _tampan itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan _dongsaeng_-nya daripada berbasa-basi dengannya.

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil saat Hyebin mengatakan itu, dan teringat dia tertawa lebar dikamar beberapa hari yang lalu saat Yunho menceritakan bagaimana usaha Hyebin merayunya. Semua tingkah _yoeja_ itu seperti hiburan bagi Jaejoong yang merasa jenuh tidak bisa _shopping _setiap saat seperti dulu.

"Saat kau melahirkan bayi itu. Kenapa ? Tidak sabar ingin menyingkirkannya, _noona _?"tanya Jaejoong telak dengan mata tajam.

Hyebin sedikit salah tingkah dan tersenyum aneh,"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Yunho _oppa_ begitu mencintainya sedangkan_ yeoja_ itu tidak bisa memberinya keturunan. Bahkan bayangkan saja Joongie, disaat _oppa _sibuk bekerja dan kau membantuku melewati semua proses membosankan ini. Dia bebas berkeliling dunia. Menyebalkan sekali _yoeja_ itu !"sembur Hyebin iri.

'_Mulut yoeja gila ini perlu ditampar, kalau saja dia tidak sedang mengandung anak kami…'_geram Jaejoong dalam hati dan melampiaskannya dengan mencengkram erat kemudi BMW-nya.

"Jadi apa rencana _noona _? Bagaimana dengan Sungyu _oppa_ ? Dia masih koma !"pancing Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Yunho benar _yoeja_ ini harus disingkir secepat mungkin begitu bayi mereka lahir. Lagipula _namja_ yang koma itu hanya hidup karena semua alat dokter. Mereka tidak berguna lagi nanti !

Terdengar Hyebin menghela nafas frustasi,"Aku bahkan sudah lupa pada Sungyu, biarkan saja dia membusuk di rumah sakit dan jika kau tanya rencanaku, yang pasti aku harus menyingkirkan kakak iparmu. Memfitnahnya mungkin ? Membuatnya jatuh dari tangga melingkar _penthouse_ ? Atau membuat Yunho _oppa_ kasihan dan memilihku yang telah melahirkan putranya ?"mata Hyebin berkilau memikirkan semua rencananya itu. "Tapi aku juga sangat putus asa, Jaejoongie…_Hyung-_mu itu seperti terbuat dari batu !"

Emosi dan kemarahan memenuhi hati Jaejoong mendengar semua rencana jahat Hyebin untuk merebut Yunho darinya, bahkan _yoeja_ itu tidak peduli lagi pada _namja_ yang dimanfaatkannya. Sekuat tenaga _namja _cantik itu meredam rasa murkanya dan kembali bertanya dengan suara acuh,"Apa yang membuatmu putus asa, _noona_ ?"

"Jung Yunho itu begitu dingin ! Dia bahkan tidak melirikku saat aku hanya mengenakan kimono _sexy _! Kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa padaku Jaejoongie ? Bukannya anak ini seharusnya mengikat kami ?" erang Hyebin frustasi. " oh ya kemarin saat kau pergi menemui temanmu, aku pura-pura lupa mengambil handuk dan meminta _oppa_ membantuku. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya ?"racau Hyebin kesal mengingat bagaimana bodohnya dia kemarin.

'_Dia meninggalkan kau sendiri di penthouse itu dan kami menghabiskan siang panas disalah satu kamar hotel Yunho di The Tree._'tawa Jaejoong dalam hati. _Yoeja _bodoh yang sibuk mengoceh di sampingnya ini tidak tahu jika semua tingkah tidak luput dari perhatian dirinya dan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan kondisi _yoeja _itu. Selengkapnya !"pintaYunho.

Saat mereka sedang berada di ruangan Taecyeon di rumah sakit MYUNGWOO. Yunho mulai tidak sabar juga menghadapi semua sikap penuh godaan murahan Lee Hyebin yang selalu berusaha menjebaknya walaupun Jaejoong mulai menganggap semua itu sebagai hiburan. Yunho ingin ini semua segera berakhir dan mereka bisa pergi secepatnya.

"Dia baik dan bayi kalian sehat. Kapan saja kalian ingin mengeluarkan bayi itu bisa segera kulakukan."ujar Taecyeon pasti. Dia ikut senang melihat senyum bahagia Jaejoong mendengar diagnosisnya.

Jaejoong girang dan memeluk erat tubuh kekar Yunho, bahkan tanpa sungkan mencium kuat _namja _Jung itu dihadapan Taecyeon yang memandang mereka. "Bayiku…Aku akan segera memeluknya, Yunho-ah~~" setetes airmata menitik dari mata doe itu. Impiannya untuk memiliki anak akan segera tercapai walaupun dia harus mengorbankan waktu 1 tahun untuk itu.

"Siapkan operasi itu Taec…Aku akan membawa _yoeja_ itu kesini malam ini juga !"perintah Yunho tegas, mengunakan otoritasnya sebagai pemegang saham terbesar rumah sakit MYUNGWOO.

Taecyeon mengangguk singkat, perintah Yunho itu masalah kecil. Semua memang sudah disiapkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, hanya menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Besok malam saja, Yunnie-ah.."bantah Jaejoong cepat dan tertawa kecil saat Yunho menatapnya bingung. "Kau lupa aku harus menghubungi _ahjumma_ Kim untuk menyiapkan semua hal di rumah kita ! Putra kita harus mendapatkan semua yang terbaik !"

Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampan Jung Yunho, dia suka melihat binar keceriaan di wajah secantik malaikat itu. Hatinya puas bisa memenuhi impian terbesar Jaejoong. Seorang putra !

.

.

.

'_Berikan obat ini dan dia akan merasakan tanda-tanda melahirkan..'_

Jaejoong teringat kata-kata Taecyeon saat ia membubuhkan obat pada gelas susu Hyebin. Senyum lebar mengulas dibibir merah itu membayangkan besok mereka akan pergi menghilang dari Negara ini bersama putra impian mereka. Dia dan Yunho akan kembali ke rumah.

Sekilas memang terlihat egois semua yang mereka lakukan, seperti memanfaatkan Lee Hyebin. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya bermaksud mengambil bayinya dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, lagipula mereka telah membayar mahal _yoeja _itu namun mengetahui _yoeja _itu berniat untuk mengambil posisinya bahkan bermaksud mengunakan bayi itu sebagai alat, membuat Jaejoong merubah rencananya. "Kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya begitu susu ini kau habiskan."gumam Jaejoong pelan seraya melangkah pasti menuju kamar_ yoeja_ itu.

TOK…TOK..

"Masuklah, Jaejoongie…"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti dan matanya menatap tidak suka melihat Hyebin sedang mengusap pelan foto Yunho yang entah didapatnya darimana. "Susumu.."ujarnya singkat menyerahkan gelas pada Hyebin yang menyambutnya langsung.

"_Gomawo,_ Jaejoongie…Kau lihat _hyung_-mu tampan sekali dan aku pantas menjadi pendampingnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar bayi ini lahir dan istri Yunho _oppa_ tiba, jadi semua rencanaku bisa dilakukan. Kau akan mendukung 'kan, Jaejoongie ?"seru Hyebin dengan sombong sembari meneguk isi gelas itu sampai habis.

Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu menyeringai kecil, ini waktunya. Dari sudut matanya terlihat Yunho sedang berdiri bersidekap didepan pintu yang setengah terbuka itu. Semua akan berakhir malam ini !

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, Lee Hyebin-sii !"seru Jaejoong dingin yang membuat Hyebin terkejut karena _namja _cantik itu biasanya selalu ramah padanya.

"Jaejoongie ? Ada apa denganmu ?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa mewah di kamar itu, tersenyum kecil dan menyilangkan kakinya anggun. "Kau bermimpi menjadi nyonya Jung ? Ingin merebut posisi nyonya Jung ? Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, nona Lee !" tuding Jaejoong tajam dan mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu Jaejoongie ? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku ? Bukankah kau mendukungku selama ini ?"pekik Hyebin bingung dengan situasi aneh ini. Apalagi dilihatnya tidak ada seulas senyum ramah pun dari _namja _cantik yang biasanya sangat memperhatikannya ini.

"Asal kau tahu nyonya Jung yang kau benci, yang ingin kau celakai, yang ingin kau rebut posisinya, yang ingin kau fitnah itu…"Jaejoong menghentikan sebentar konfrontasinya saat dilihatnya mata Hyebin kebingungan karena situasi yang berubah mendadak ini. "Nyonya Jung yang selama ini kau bilang hanya merepotkan…adalah AKU ! Kau dengar ? AKU JUNG JAEJOONG, bukan _dongsaeng _dari Yunho tapi aku 'lah istrinya. Jung Yunho yang kau idolakan karena uangnya itu adalah milikku !"senyum indah Jaejoong mengulas begitu bom itu dia jatuhkan.

Mulut Hyebin terbuka lebar tanpa suara yang keluar, wajah itu memucat. Apalagi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa begitu sakit. "KAU BOHONG ! KAU PASTI SEDANG BERCANDA 'KAN JAEJOONGIE ? KATAKAN PADAKU JAEJOONGIE….KATAKAN INI BOHONG ! KAU ITU ADIK YUNHO _OPPA_ !"jerit Hyebin menahan sakitnya dan rasa bingung karena pernyataan mengejutkan _namja_ cantik didepannya.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil, sebelum kembali mencecar _yoeja _yang sudah memucat itu. "Kau sendiri yang menganggap aku ini adik Yunho ! Awalnya aku tidak ingin membuat impianmu itu hancur, Hyebin-sii. Kami ingin mengambil bayi itu dan pergi. Tapi karena niatmu begitu jahat jadi aku rasa kau perlu tahu semuanya sebelum ini berakhir. Aku tidak bohong ! Aku adalah Jung Jaejoong, istri sah Jung Yunho dan bayi yang kau kandung adalah putraku !"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan bayi ini padamu ! Kalian membohongiku..Memanipulasiku selama ini ! Aku akan melaporkan ini pada polisi !"jerit Hyebin dengan mata melotot dan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. _Namja _yang berbulan-bulan ini ramah padanya ternyata hanya menginginkan bayi ini.

"Lapor polisi ? Sungguh kau berani, nona Lee ?"tantang Jaejoong dengan seringai lebar. "Dan akan kuungkap jika kau adalah penyebab kecelakaan yang menyebabkan _namja_ bernama Sungyu itu sekarat dan kau juga telah mengambil semua uang _namja_ itu."

Wajah Hyebin memucat, tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Semua tudingan Jaejoong itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Ini pasti mimpi, ya pasti saat ini dia tertidur dan nanti saat bangun semua akan seperti sedia kala. Ini hanya salah satu mimpi buruknya !

"Bayi itu akan menjadi milik Jaejoongie karena kau sudah menanda-tangani perjanjian itu, bahkan 200 juta won sudah ada di rekeningmu dan kau gunakan ! Jika semua itu tidak cukup untukmu menyerahkan bayi itu, maka mungkin penjara akan menjadi jawaban dari semuanya !"suara bass Yunho yang baru memasuki kamar itu semakin mengejutkan Hyebin yang meringis kesakitan dan menatap berang pada Jaejoong.

Tidak ! Ini tidak mungkin benar. Mereka pasti hanya sedang mengodanya atau dia berhalusinasi melihat Yunho memeluk mesra Jaejoongie karena rasa sakit mengerikan yang menghujam perutnya ini.

"Aku…._Oppa !_ Katakan Jaejoongie hanya sedang bercanda. Dia bukan nyonya Jung 'kan ?..."seru Hyebin gemetar meremas perutnya. "JAWAB AKU OPPA !"jerit Hyebin kuat, mencoba mengabaikan rasa teriris pisau yang dirasakannya.

Yunho berdecak kesal, kenapa _yoeja_ itu begitu keras kepala. "Jung Jaejoong bukan adikku, tetapi belahan jiwaku. Istriku !"tegas Yunho yang membuat Hyebin merasa semakin pusing, dia merasa ada tangan yang mencengkram erat bahunya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Jaejoongie ? Saat kesadarannya mulai menghilang Hyebin merasa ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia harap semua ini hanya mimpi dan saat ia terbangun Jung Yunho akan jadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Jung Jaejoong mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang operasi itu, sedangkan Yunho duduk tenang menyesap kopi keduanya. 3 jam yang lalu mereka membawa Lee Hyebin ke rumah sakit ini untuk operasi mengeluarkan bayi pasangan YunJae ini. Ok Taecyeon sendiri yang memimpin operasi itu, dibantu oleh beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

"Duduklah, Boo…Jangan terlalu tegang…"bujuk Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya disamping Yunho yang langsung merangkul erat bahu tegang _namja _cantik itu. "Tenanglah, semua akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Aku takut, Yunnie Bear….Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada uri Changminnie ?"lirih Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar, tangannya meremas erat lengan Yunho karena khawatir yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

Jung Changmin, itu adalah nama yang disepakati keduanya untuk calon putra mereka, calon pewaris kekayaan Jung !

BLAMMM

Jaejoong sontak melompat berdiri dan juga menarik kuat tangan Yunho saat dilihatnya pintu operasi terbuka dan Taecyeon keluar sambil mengendong sebuah buntalan panjang berwarna biru dengan senyum lebar. Setengah berlari Jaejoong menghampiri dokter itu dengan tawa riang dan mata berkabut. Langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan Taecyeon dan perlahan diulurkan tangannya.

"Dia tampan sekali dan sehat."ucap Taecyeon seraya menyerahkan buntelan itu dalam pelukan Jaejoong yang sekarang terisak kecil melihat malaikat yang begitu didambakannya sedang menguap kecil. Diciumnya pelan kening sosok mungil itu.

"Yunnie…Yunnie…Lihat…"ujar Jaejoong terbata, tidak sanggup melukiskan kebahagiannya. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah diberikan Yunho padanya. "Tangannya begitu kecil…Dia begitu rapuh…"bisik Jaejoong pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapan pada sosok mungil itu walaupun dia bisa merasakan sekarang Yunho sedang memeluknya erat dan mengecup kepalanya penuh sayang. Berbagi kebahagian ini dengannya.

"Permisi…Aku akan mengurus Lee Hyebin…"pamit Taecyeon meninggalkan pasangan yang tampak tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya terfokus pada bayi kecil yang begitu mereka dambakan itu.

Yunho menyentuh pelan pipi merah bayi kecil mereka yang sontak mengeliat, _namja _Jung itu tertawa pelan melihat reaksi itu. putra mereka memang tampan sekali. "Bahagia ? Uri Changminnie sudah bersama kita…"ucapnya pelan, mencuri ciuman kecil dari _cherry lips_ yang sedang tersenyum indah.

"Sangat _! Gomawo_ Yunnie bear…_Saranghae appa_…."seru Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda yang kental.

Yunho tergelak mendengar panggilan itu,"_Nado saranghae, eomma_…"balasnya jahil yang mendapat delikan lucu dari Jaejoong. "Kita pergi sekarang ? Atau tunggu beberapa jam ?"tanyanya serius.

"Kita pergi sekarang ! Bukankah semua alat yang dibutuhkan uri Changminnie sudah lengkap di jet pribadimu ? Aku ingin segera kembali ke rumah !"seru Jaejoong semangat setelah berpikir sebentar.

Malam itu juga Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong meninggalkan Seoul bersama bayi mereka yang baru lahir dengan jet pribadi yang sudah dilengkapi dokter dan berbagai alat kesehatan yang dibutuhkan uri Changminnie. Meninggalkan semua hal yang terjadi selama 1 tahun ini. Menyongsong hidup baru keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

**BEBERAPA MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Hanya terdengar suara BIP alat pendeteksi jantung di ruang ICU itu dan seorang _yoeja _yang terbaring ditengah ranjang rumah sakit. Tak lama kemudian seorang _namja _berpakaian dokter masuk ke ruangan itu bersama beberapa suster, dia memandang lama _yoeja _itu sebelum memberi perintah pada salah satu suster kepalanya.

"Bangunkan dia !"perintah Ok Taecyeon singkat.

Suster itu mengangguk kecil dan segera menyuntikan sesuatu pada lengan _yoeja_ itu. Mereka menunggu dan tidak sampai 10 menit, jari-jari itu bergerak dan mata itu mengedip terbuka. Menatap nyalang sekitarnya. "Dimana aku ? Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit MYUNGWOO dan beberapa waktu yang lalu kau kecelakaan bersama kekasihmu, _Agassi_."jelas Taecyeon dengan senyum ramah. "Kau ingat namamu ?"tanya dokter itu kemudian.

_Yoeja _itu mengangguk pelan karena kepalanya sangat pusing dan dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kosong tapi tidak tahu apa itu. "Namaku Lee Hyebin."

.

.

.

.

Senyum kecil Taecyeon tersungging saat dia melangkah santai menuju ruangannya, semua berjalan seperti rencana. _Yeoja_ itu tidak ingat apapun tentang waktunya yang hilang, ahli hipnotis yang didatangkan Yunho memang sangat hebat. Luka bekas operasi juga sudah hilang karena keahlian bedah plastic dan semua orang yang terlibat sudah bersumpah setia atau takut pada pengaruh _Group _Jung. Sekarang Lee Hyebin hanya akan merasa dia baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Setelah duduk dikursinya, Taecyeon segera menghubungi sebuah nomor. Beberapa kali bunyi panggilan sebelum dijawab suara halus yang sangat familiar baginya. "Semua aman."ucapnya singkat.

"_Gomawo,_ Taec _hyung_…Akan kubalas jasamu nanti…"

"Tidak perlu, aku senang kau bahagia."

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Woww…thanks ya untuk semua rieviews, followers, favorites, guests and my lovely siders.

Pasti banyak yang berpikir pasangan yunjae egois dan licik. Benar gak ? gw setuju dengan kalian, mereka memang egois dan licik tapi itu sangat sangat manusiawi. Mereka telah membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan seorang anak, tentu saja mereka akan memastikan si ibu penyewa rahim akan menyerahkan anaknya dan tidak melanggar perjanjian, karena ada beberapa kasus nyata sang ibu tidak rela menyerahkan bayi yang dilahirkannya.

Pengen nampar dan menjahili lee hyebin karena culas dan tamak ? sayangnya tidak mungkin karena dia lagi mengandung bayi pasangan yunjae.

Sifat anak yunjae akan mirip yoeja itu ? mungkin ! tapi faktanya tidak semua bayi tabung punya sifat yang sama dengan wanita yang menyewakan rahim.

Oke segitu saja cuap-cuap gw…SEE YOU SOON ^^


End file.
